Sabores de sentir
by CaroSensei
Summary: Amargo, salado, agrio, dulce, picante. Una situación para cada sabor. Historias independientes relacionadas la sensación que nos evocan los sabores. NaruHina/Sasuhina/NaruSaku/SasuNaru/ShikaIno. "En el fondo, deseaba que Sasuke la hubiese matado también" "En aquella habitación de hotel, Hyuga y Uchiha fundieron sus cuerpos en una apasionada danza al compás de sus respiraciones"
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! Luego de mil años me he recuperado de mi rotundo fracaso y he vuelto a escribir. Planeo hacer más one shots, dependiendo de la respuesta que obtenga a éste.**

 **Sin más que agregar, pasen, lean, y no se olviden de dejar Reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al maestro Kishimoto, de ser mío, Sasuhina sería Canon.**

 **De amargura.**

Hinata no podía sentirse más deshecha.

Después de haber logrado conseguir el amor de su adorado rubio, y después de haber finalmente superado todas las trabas que su familia se había empeñado en ponerles… después de tanto esfuerzo había cumplido su sueño, y se había convertido en la pareja de Naruto Uzumaki.

Qué dicha y qué emoción sintió durante aquél primer inexperto beso.

Qué alegría sintió cuando el joven de brillante mirada azul le entregó ese anillo, símbolo de su compromiso.

Qué felicidad sintió el día de su boda.

Qué tristeza sintió aquél fatídico día en que la vida de Naruto se apagó, en manos de su desequilibrado amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

Qué soledad sintió aquella primera noche que pasó sin el calor de sus brazos.

Qué vacío sintió la primer mañana que no despertó con el sonido de su risa.

Después del carnaval de emociones que vivió a lo largo de esos dos años, se quedó completamente desconectada. Incapaz de sentir algo.

Su vida se había ido en picada, sin posibilidades de volver a estabilizarse. Sus brazos, delgados hasta la exageración, lucían profundas heridas provocadas por el fino filo de una navaja de afeitar, delatando la desesperación de la joven Hyuga por hacerse de cualquier sensación. Hacía meses que no salía de casa. Su piel, antaño suave y brillante, se había tornado de un blanco inhumano, fantasmal, _**mortal**_.

Había soñado tantas veces con que el Uchiha volviera y la matase a ella también. Se había planteado ya tantas veces arrancarse la vida con sus propias manos.

Después de todo, nada de bueno había en vivir de esa manera. Siendo un cascarón vacío.

Aquella tarde una única sensación se instaló en su pecho. La depresión se apoderó por completo de su alma. Afuera llovía suavemente. El cielo completamente gris, y una brisa helada colándose incluso por debajo de las puertas. Sentada en el frío suelo de su habitación, con la mente incluso más nublada que aquél cielo de principios de diciembre, Hyuga Hinata escribía una carta. La última carta que sus frágiles manos iban a escribir.

En ella puso las palabras que creyó harían felices a sus distantes amigos y familiares. Escribió las cosas típicas que una carta de suicidio debía llevar. Nada que ella realmente sintiera.

Después de un fingido: "Los amo a todos", dobló la carta, y la lanzó hasta la puerta de entrada, donde no pudiera pasar inadvertida.

Sonrió con angustia.

Finalmente había tomado una decisión correcta en su vida.

Lentamente, deslizó la navaja por su nívea piel.

Un ardor muy fuerte, seguido de una sensación de incredulidad.

Había hecho una herida tan profunda, que estaba segura de poder ver incluso sus huesos.

¿Era aquello suficiente?

"Más"

Susurró una voz en su cabeza. Con un incesante dolor en la muñeca, prosiguió a lacerar la faltante.

La sangre salía a borbotones por ambas cortadas, e iba formando un charco en el suelo.

"Más"

Hundió la navaja nuevamente, esta vez en el antebrazo, con todas las fuerzas que la pérdida de sangre le permitió.

Sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Su ropa se tiñó de carmín en segundos, y la ojiperla nunca sintió mayor calidez.

Mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

No creía ir al mismo lugar al que fue Naruto. Siempre tuvo claro que ellos no eran iguales.

Hinata se fue sin esperanzas de reencontrarse con su fallecido amante.

Con un sabor **amargo** en la boca.

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **dejen Reviews, y díganme si debería seguir con los demás sabores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas! Me emociona que hayan dejado reviews! :´) muchas gracias!**

 **Este cap es ligeramente fuerte. Si no te gusta en SasuHina, abstente.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran maestro Kishimoto. Neji seguiría vivo, si fuera mío.**

 **DE PICANTE.**

Uchiha Sasuke suspiró, con irritación.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto la ojiperla en llegar?

Después de aquél primer furtivo encuentro, una ola de emociones se habían apoderado completamente de él.

El gran rompecorazones, Sasuke, se hallaba a merced de una mujer por primera vez en su vida.

Sentado en la amplia cama de la lujosa habitación de ese hotel, en las Vegas, comenzó a rememorar los sucesos de la noche anterior, en el concurrido y oscuro bar.

Cómo las suaves mejillas de la Hyuga se habían teñido de un tono rosáceo debido a la ingesta de alcohol.

Cómo le había pedido que bailara con ella, siendo el muchacho incapaz de negarse, embriagado de la belleza de aquella enigmática mujer.

Cómo sus miradas se habían encontrado, al compás de la balada que había tornado romántico el ambiente.

Cómo los brazos de ella se cerraron en torno a su cuello, y cómo su rostro se encendió de un furioso carmín, cuando los labios del Uchiha quedaron a sólo centímetros de los de ella.

Cómo la distancia había quedado anulada, y cómo ambos cuerpos se habían relajado mientras sus labios se movían lentamente, entre jadeos y ligeros roces, que elevaban velozmente la temperatura en torno a ellos.

Cómo el mundo había desaparecido para él. Y cómo habían concertado una cita en un hotel, a pesar de ser tan sólo un par de desconocidos.

Sasuke, desde luego, tenía claras sus intenciones esa noche. Iba a tomar a la dulce mujer, e iba a entregarle también todo de sí mismo.

Se disponía a mirar por enésima vez su reloj, cuando unos suaves golpes le interrumpieron.

Aunque al Uchiha le costara admitirlo, su corazón jamás palpitó con tal fuerza. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a escapar de su pecho.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

Había estado con cientos de mujeres antes, y en ninguna ocasión se había descontrolado de esa forma tan patética.

"Parezco un inútil preadolescente"

Se recriminó a sí mismo.

A paso decidido, se encaminó a la puerta que le separaba de la hermosa criatura que aguardaba, mucho más nerviosa que él, al otro lado.

Cuando abrió, se dio cuenta del porqué de sus inseguridades.

Frente a él, con un sencillo vestido blanco veraniego, se encontraba la mujer más bonita que pudiera haber imaginado.

Una piel tan blanca y de apariencia tan suave, que incluso la porcelana podía envidiar.

Unos largos cabellos azabaches, oscuros como la mismísima noche.

Un cuerpo de delicadas curvas, con vistosos atributos.

Tragó grueso. Esperaba que la joven no se percatara del creciente nerviosismo con que la miraba.

Se hizo a un lado, invitándola a pasar.

Con un grácil andar, se adentró en la estancia, y Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Esperaba que la Hyuga tuviera tan claras las cosas como él, porque esa noche, Uchiha Sasuke no iba a contenerse.

"Directo al grano"

Lentamente, acabó con la distancia que le mantenía alejado de su tormento. Con una pasión incontrolable. Con un calor en su interior que no hacía más que aumentar, a la suave luz de aquellas velas, teniendo ante sí la mágica visión de Hinata bañada por los tenues rayos de luz de la luna de mediados de octubre.

Con cautela, depositó un beso en el hombro descubierto de la mujer. Ésta dio un respingo, y se giró rápidamente, encarando al guapísimo rostro del hombre que le acompañaba. Sin lugar a dudas, ella también lo deseaba a él.

Sasuke le vio en sus ojos. Los dos se llamaban sin necesidad de utilizar palabras.

El joven la aferró por la estrecha cintura, y sin miramientos, aprisionó sus labios. Con un salvajismo poco común en él. Con una necesidad imposible de ignorar. Por su parte, Hinata se dejaba guiar por los expertos labios del Uchiha, descubriendo un mundo de emociones y sensaciones completamente nuevas. Placenteramente asfixiantes. Sin darse cuenta, la joven comenzó a desear más.

Sasuke profundizó el beso, y atrajo el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia sí, lo más cerca que pudo. Cuando sus pulmones demandaron oxígeno, y sus labios se separaron, el joven aprovechó el aturdimiento de Hinata, y en un rápido y maestro movimiento, bajó el cierre del vestido, pasando al mismo tiempo los dedos por la ahora desnuda espalda de la mujer.

Notó cómo la Hyuga se tensaba al instante, y esto le encendió aún más. Se sacó la camisa, y volvió a tomar posesión de los enrojecidos labios de ella.

Esa noche, sólo ambos jóvenes y la habitación del hotel fueron testigos de la desbordante pasión que se apoderó de ellos.

Dieron rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos, y descubrieron sentimientos desconocidos.

Hinata se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, deseada.

Sasuke sintió, por primera vez, un vínculo más allá de lo físico, con una mujer.

La temperatura se elevó en la estancia.

Una sensación picante en el pecho de la pareja.

Placentera y enteramente **picante**.

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **no se olviden de dejar Reviews! Me despido :3**


End file.
